


Reidovo tajemství

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Beating, Established Relationship, Forced coming out, Friendship, M/M, Making Out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když Morgan toho večera šel do baru, nevěděl, že tam potká Reida. A už vůbec ho nenapadlo, s kým tam Reid bude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reidovo tajemství

Byl to jeden z těch vzácných volných večerů, kdy neměli žádný případ a dokonce ani papírování, které by bylo třeba dneska dodělat, a tak se Morgan vypařil z kanceláře hned, jak to šlo, s naprosto jasným plánem na večer. 

Vyrazit si někam ven a konečně se zase pořádně pobavit. 

Proto byl teď v tom klubu, uprostřed parketu a s pár skleničkami alkoholu v krvi a širokým, spokojeným úsměvem na tváři divoce tancoval, obklopený kroužkem smějících se dívek. Bylo to fajn, cítil se dobře, protože tohle – klub, lidé, hudba – bylo prostředí, které miloval, kde si mohl odpočinout, kde se mohl uvolnit, bavit se a zapomenout na pár hodin na starosti a na všechny ty horory, které dennodenně přinášela jeho práce. 

Píseň se změnila, ale stále byla ve zhruba stejném tempu, takže si toho ani pořádně nevšiml, soustředěný na jiné věci. Protože ta dívka, se kterou právě tančil (asi na krok od sebe a bez dotýkání, ale on věděl, že hned, jak začnou hrát něco pomalého, změní se to), byla hezká, doopravdy hezká, s jemnými rysy, hustými, zářivými vlasy a krásnýma očima. Dívka si všimla jeho oceňujícího pohledu a svůdně se usmála. Oplatil jí zářivý úsměv, a pak přes její rameno zahlédl u baru známou tvář a nevěřícně zamrkal, než se opět pobaveně usmál. 

Během vteřiny ztratil o dívku veškerý zájem, protože na jedné z těch vysokých židlí tam u baru seděl Reid, překvapivě uvolněný, bez kravaty i toho legračního svetru, co nosil, rukávy košile necharakteristicky ležérně vyhrnuté až k loktům, na pravém zápěstí se mu leskly hodinky. Neseděl v koutě, nesnažil se vypadat ještě menší, než doopravdy byl, aby si ho nikdo nevšímal, nerozhlížel se nervózně okolo sebe a vypadal naprosto spokojeně a Morgana napadlo, co se asi stalo, že tady na něj narazil, protože kluby v žádném případě nebyly zrovna Reidovo prostředí, natož aby posedával na baru, před sebou skleničku a uvolněně a dokonce s mírným úsměvem se bavil s nějakým tmavovlasým mužem, který se zdál být o několik let starší než on. Že by Reid konečně překoval některé své zábrany a rozhodl se začít taky trochu žít? Morganův úsměv se ještě rozšířil a on se pomalu začal proplétat davem lidí na parketu směrem k Reidovi, aby ho mohl pozdravit. 

Díval se, jak Reid se smíchem potřásl hlavou nad něčím, co muž řekl, opřel se jedním loktem o bar, zatímco dlaň druhé ruky si položil na koleno, prsty roztažené, a mírně se předklonil, takže se dostal k muži blíž, stále ještě s úsměvem na tváři a tmavými vlasy měkce spadlými do očí, a pak z Reida na okamžik spustil pohled, aby se omluvil dívce, do které omylem vrazil, a když znovu vzhlédl a zahleděl se směrem, kde byl jeho kolega, zalapal ohromeně po dechu. Protože najednou už Reid a ten muž neseděli jen tak vedle sebe a nebavili se jako dosud, najednou ten muž Reida zuřivě líbal, jednu ruku na jeho bradě a druhou měl sevřenou v pěst, jak v ní svíral hrst mladíkových dlouhých tmavých vlasů, zatímco Reid měl dlaně položené na jeho ramenou a zarýval mu do nich nehty. 

Morgan se na parketu zarazil, jako by mu nohy vrostly do země a na zlomek vteřiny na ně jenom ohromeně zíral, díval se, jak Reid zatíná nehty muži do trika tak silně, že je to muselo nejspíš oba dva bolet, a jak se mužovy prsty – ty, co měl zapletené v Reidových vlasech – sevřely pevněji a muž si Reida přitáhl blíž k sobě, aby mohl polibek ještě prohloubit. 

A Morgan na ně němě, s pootevřeným ústy zíral, protože nevěřil svým očím, _nemohl_ uvěřit svým očím, a pak se během vteřiny rozzuřil do nepříčetnosti, protože nikdo, _nikdo, zatraceně_ , nemá právo tohle dělat. Nikdo se nesmí Reida takhle dotýkat, pokud není milý a chápavý a úžasný a mladík k tomu nedá svolení. A to docela určitě nedal, protože Reid byl přece tak mladinký a nevinný a jeho nejlepší přítel a tak pevně zatínal nehty do mužových ramen… Morgan se rychle propletl davem na parketu a pak už stál přímo u nich, v obličeji výraz takové zuřivosti, že kdyby se na něj Reid podíval, musel by se vyděsit. 

Bez přemýšlení chytil muže pevně za paži a s vrčením ho jedním prudkým pohybem odtrhl od Reida. Reid tlumeně vyjekl, překvapením a bolestí, protože ten muž ho držel za vlasy a teď mu jich hrst vyrval, ale to už byl muž na zemi, v obličeji výraz, který jasně svědčil o tom, že vůbec neví, jak se to stalo, zmateně vzhlížel k Morganovi, ale ten mu nedal šanci se vzpamatovat a než si kdokoli okolo uvědomil, co se vlastně děje, dal muži ránu pěstí. 

„Co sakra –“

„Morgane!“ ozval se za ním výkřik – Reidův hlas – a mladík seskočil ze své židle a vrhl se k Morganovi. „Nech toho, Morgane!“ pokusil se ho chytit za paži a odtáhnout ho trochu bokem, pryč od toho muže na podlaze, ale Morgan se mu vysmekl, klesl na kolena vedle muže a dal mu druhou ránu. 

„Nesahej na něj, slyšíš?“ křičel mu zblízka do obličeje a mlátil ho, zatímco Reid se ho snažil od muže odtáhnout. „Nesahej na něj, nebo tě zabiju!“ Viděl rudě a jen se ze všech sil snažil neublížit Reidovi, když ho od sebe odstrkoval, aby se mu nepletl do rány. 

Zdálo se, že se muž konečně vzpamatoval z jeho náhlého útoku na jeho osobu a začal se bránit, nějak se mu dokonce podařilo vrazit Morganovi pořádnou ránu, ale Morgan ignoroval bolest, protože on přece ublížil Reidovi, a i když nějaká racionální část jeho mysli mu říkala, že by bylo rozumnější toho muže spoutat a odvést na policii, aby ho někdo potrestal za to, že mladíka obtěžoval, druhá, ta větší a méně logicky uvažující část jeho chtěla jen jedno, ublížit mu, zmlátit ho tak, aby si až nadosmrti pamatoval, že tohle nesmí, že nemá žádné právo na někoho, tím spíše na _Reida_ , takhle sahat, a že on, Morgan, tady vždycky bude, aby ho chránil. 

„Ne!“ Ozval se za ním výkřik a Reid ho dokázal chytit pevně za paži a odtáhnout ho kousek dál od muže, kterému teď z přeraženého nosu tekla krev. „Nechte toho!“ křičel, hlas vysoký a pronikavý, jak se mu do něj rychle vkrádala hysterie. „Nech ho být, Morgane, prosím, nech ho být!“ Povedlo se mu ho zezadu obejmout kolem pasu a držet ho na krok od zbitého muže, a držel ho, i když se Morgan zmítal, a pak se mu nějak povedlo prosmýknout se kolem něj a postavit se přímo před Morgana, mezi něj a muže na podlaze, kterému věnoval jeden krátký, starostlivý pohled, načež se opět zadíval na Morgana. 

„Prosím,“ zašeptal a hlas se mu lámal, oči měl lesklé slzami, a stále se držel mezi nimi, s rukama zvednutýma před sebou, dlaněmi k Morganovi, aby ho udržel o sebe. 

Morgan zaťal dlaně v pěsti, zavřel pevně oči a nutil se zhluboka oddychovat, aby se uklidnil, protože pokoušet se teď dostat k tomu muži by znamenalo, že by mohl ublížit Reidovi. A to bylo to poslední, co by mohl chtít, a tak jen nechápavě potřásl hlavou a přejel si dlaní silně po zátylku. 

„Reide,“ zamumlal tiše, ale to už mladík klečel na kolenou vedle muže a pomáhal mu vstát ze země. „Reide, ten muž tě obtěžoval,“ připomněl mu chraplavým hlasem a upřeně se na něj díval, stále ještě se chvěl nenávistí, když se jen podíval na toho muže. 

„Ne, Morgane,“ zakroutil Reid pomalu hlavou a jedna ze slz si konečně našla cestu a sklouzla mu po tváři. Muži se konečně podařilo vstát ze země, i přes krev z nosu, která mu zalila spodní polovinu obličeje, bylo vidět, že má roztržený ret, a zíral na Morgana s doširoka otevřenýma očima a otřeseným výrazem. Reid mu pomalu obemkl paži okolo pasu a přitáhl si ho k sobě, přitiskl si ho k boku a podpíral ho vlastním tělem, aby ho udržel vzpřímeně. 

Morgan ohromeně sledoval, jak Reid chytil muže volnou rukou za dlaň, a nechápal, co se sakra děje, co to znamená, co – 

„Dereku,“ promluvil Reid slabě, tiše, v očích smutek. „James mě neobtěžoval. James je můj přítel.“ 

Morganovi spadla brada a zůstal na něj jen bezhlese zírat, ohromený a šokovaný a nechápavý. „Přítel…?“ vydechl nevěřícně a pak zalapal po dechu a ustoupil o krok dozadu, když mu to došlo. Reid měl přítele. Ten muž byl jeho přítel. Přítel, který vytáhl Reida do klubu, bavil se s ním a pak ho líbal, ne proto, že by mu chtěl ublížit, nebo mu udělat něco, s čím by mladík nesouhlasil, ale jednoduše proto, že to byl jeho přítel. 

A on ho zmlátil, aniž by mu dal šanci se bránit, protože _předpokládal_ , že chce Reida zranit. Protože předpokládal, že se nikomu nedá věřit, že všichni chtějí Reidovi ublížit. 

„Bože, Reide,“ vydechl, oči vytřeštěné a rty pootevřené, dlaň přitisknutou na ústa. „Reide, já… nevěděl jsem…“ Zíral na něj a nevěděl, co má říct, co má udělat, aby to napravil, aby nějak vrátil to, co udělal. Zhluboka se nadechl a ucítil, jak ho v očích pálí slzy. „Omlouvám se, Reide, omlouvám se vám oběma.“ 

Reid pomalu přikývl, přitiskl si k sobě toho muže pevněji a zamířil k východu. A Morgan se za ním – za nimi – díval, dokud nevyšli dveřmi z klubu, a věděl, že tohle jen tak nespraví. 


End file.
